hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2034 Vernon, Texas- Moore, Oklahoma tornado
|type = EF5 tornado}} The 2034 Vernon, Texas- Moore Oklahoma tornado was an extremely violent, deadly and catastrophic EF5 tornado traveled 151 miles in Texas and Oklahoma. The tornadoes extreme intensity was only rivaled by the Jarrell, Texas tornado. The tornado has the record of the highest estimated winds by damage. The tornado killed 14 people, and injured 132. Meteorological Synopsis On May 25, 2034, the SPC issued a large 30% risk of severe weather for the areas of Oklahoma and Northern Texas. On May 31st, a day 3 moderate risk was issued for the areas of Northern Texas and most of Oklahoma. On June 2nd a high risk was issued for these areas with a 30% hatched risk of tornadoes. This included a very small area of 45% hatched risk of tornadoes for Northern Texas and Southern Oklahoma. Tornado At around noon storms began to fire in these areas. A PDS tornado watch was issued for these areas. At 1:24 P.M CDT a tornado warning was issued for Wilbarger County, Texas. The tornado that would destroy Vernon and parts of the OKC metro area touched down in a field. It was weak for the majority of its first couple of minutes. The tornado intensified to EF3 strength, as a well-built barn was completely swept away. A tornado emergency was issued for Vernon as the tornado rapidly intensified to EF5 strength as it tore through Vernon Texas. Well-built homes were reduced to bare slab and winds were estimated at 210 MPH. The tornado reached peak strength in this area when it hit a small subdivision of 10 homes in northern Vernon. Every single home in this subdivision was swept away. Some homes had their foundations ripped from the home. All of the homes in this area were very well-built, winds were estimated at an astonishing 285 MPH. Remarkably nobody died in Vernon. The tornado then moved through very rural areas in extreme Northern Texas. The tornado crossed the Red River and entered Oklahoma. The tornado then slammed into the town of Davidson at EF5 strength. However, due to a warning being issued 45 minutes in advance, nobody died in Davidson. In Davidson homes and businesses were swept away. The damage was rated EF5 as a result. The tornado crossed US 183, and US 70. On US 70, a 3-foot chunk of asphalt was torn out of the ground by the force of the tornado. The tornado missed Fredrick, Oklahoma by only 2 miles, as it moved in between Fredrick and Hollister. Well-built farmhouses were swept away in this area. The tornado began to intensify again, and a tornado emergency was issued for Lawton, Oklahoma a city of 96,000 people. The tornado then widened to a mile wide and then tore through Lawton. The residents of Lawton had over an hour lead time, so every resident either went to a neighbors house with shelter or went to there's. The tornado then inflicted catastrophic damage in Lawton. Almost every building in Lawton was destroyed. Some were even swept away. The Walmart Supercenter in Lawton was swept away at EF5 strength. After it moved through Lawton, the tornado crossed I-44 and the center circulation narrowly missed Fort Sill. The outer edge did hit the army base. A small pocket of EF4 damage was noted along the southeastern part of the base. The tornado began to churn through more rural areas. The tornado had some extreme farm damage noted southeast of Chikisha, as a farmhouse was swept away. However, the tornado ripped a 12 foot deep and 14-foot wide chunk of grass/soil from the ground. The tornado continued towards the Oklahoma City metro. A tornado emergency was issued 45 minutes in advance. The tornado barely missed Norman. The tornado then proceeded to enter the City limits of Moore, Oklahoma. Moore has been hit with 4 F/EF4 tornadoes since 1999, two of which were rated EF/F5. Many people took shelter before the Tornado Emergency was issued for the metro. The tornado tore through Moore. The tornado inflicted EF5 damage for 35% of Moore. Many well-built homes and businesses were reduced to a bare slab. The tornado destroyed 1,251 buildings in Moore. The tornado then weakened and dissipated just outside of Moore after traveling 151 miles. The tornado killed 14 people, injured 132, and caused $5.2 billion dollars in damage. The tornado caused weak damage to 14,036 buildings, destroyed 2,142, and caused major damage to 12,263 buildings. Aftermath President Layten Holland declared all of Northern Texas and all of Oklahoma federal disaster zones. He traveled to Moore, Lawton, and Vernon. He surveyed the damage in these places. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:BengalsFan Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes